


无法

by vivvvvvvvvvi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivvvvvvvvvi/pseuds/vivvvvvvvvvi





	1. Chapter 1

题目：《无法》

作者：黄鱼（金鱼）

分级：NC-17

配对：SamxDean

 

 

 

/1/

 

Dean感到头晕，一种明显是由于大脑缺氧造成的眩晕感。他张着嘴仰面躺着努力让空气流进肺部，耳朵也因为缺氧有些嗡嗡作响，但这并不妨碍他听见自己粗重的喘息和那种响亮暧昧的亲吻声。

哦天，希望旅馆的墙不会像上次的那样薄。

Sam沿着Dean脸颊的轮廓亲吻着，等他从刚才那个长到要窒息的亲吻中回过神来。

他跟Dean说过很多次，深吻的时候要记得用鼻子换气，可显然他哥在无数次尝试之后并没有掌握这项技能。

他亲吻Dean的额头、鼻梁，绕过嘴唇轻轻啃咬他略带肉感的下巴。Dean三天没刮胡子，细小的胡渣刺的嘴唇微微发痒。而后他赞叹似的捧起Dean的脸，吻他的眼睛，想象着那双眼睛睁开时像是吸纳了全宇宙璀璨光芒的绿色瞳仁。呼出的气撩动睫毛，Sam感觉自己的心也跟着被撩拨的一颤，忍不住用舌头细细描绘。

Dean有些回神，无意识的发出一个轻声呻吟，又紧接着因为Sam在喉结上半吸半咬的一个舔舐紧跟上一个短促的惊喘。

“嘿，你今天怎么了？”Dean压低着嗓子努力让自己的声音不发颤，Sam这个小混蛋不知道有没有听见，没回话，只是在话音刚落的时候狠狠的吸了一下Dean的乳头。Dean被激得尾音一抖，忍不住挺起胸口主动将乳头送进Sam的嘴里。

 

Dean没太想明白为什么他弟今天一会到旅馆就发疯一样的把他按在床上，那硬邦邦的肌肉可是派上了大用场，Dean推不开，被Sam的长手长脚严严实实的束缚起来。Sam亲吻他，用力的、长久的亲吻。Dean刚开始被吓了一跳，没错，虽然他觉得作为一个硬汉这不应该但他的确被吓了一跳。不过鉴于他弟的嘴巴柔软、温暖、湿润，并且那条灵活有力的舌头仔细的照顾到了他的口腔黏膜，Dean决定接受这场莫名奇妙的亲吻。并且在Sam舔舐上自己口腔上颚的时候给了他一个热情响亮的回应。

Dean其实有点不明白，为什么每次他弟一将他俩的舌头搅在一起，自己就像被抽干力气一样身上一阵一阵涌上来的只有酥软，最后只能被Sam抱着为所欲为，明明平日里论格斗自己并不会在力气上输给他弟。就像现在这样，Sam在一阵近乎啃咬的亲吻后终于放开了那两片可怜的红肿嘴唇，转而细细的在Dean唇上研磨，舌尖轻触描绘，Dean的脑子就已经没法继续清楚的思考任何问题，两只手也不知何时搂住了Sam的脖子，手指无意识的在Sam发间摩挲，喉咙里发出低低的咕噜声，像极一只吃饱了妙鲜包而无比满足的猫。

 

Sam似乎从刚开始的激烈交缠里恢复了些理智，一边吻着Dean一边低低呢喃着Dean的名字，好像怀里的是件无比珍重又失而复得的宝物，满心依恋，满心痴迷。然后，他停下，离开Dean的嘴唇，旅馆的灯没开，就着路灯渗进来的光，对上Dean蒙着一层雾气的眼睛。Dean的眼睛里有星光，Sam看着，紧接着就给予了Dean那个长到快要窒息的深吻。

 

Sam沿着Dean的胸膛亲吻，不只是像平日那样为了挑逗情欲而玩弄乳头，他一寸一寸亲吻Dean的皮肤，用唇抚摸它，用舌打湿它。Dean在这种溢满的被爱的感觉中渐渐回神。他的衬衫已经被脱掉，Sam的也是，两具身体皮肤贴着皮肤，感觉得到温暖，感觉得到细小的颤抖，和那种被生茧的手掌摩挲过的粗粝感。

Sam的舌头在Dean的肚脐上打转，不时戳刺里面的褶皱，一只手在Dean的身侧抚摸，另一只按压揉捏着那颗已经红肿挺立的乳头。

Dean的乳头无疑是他的敏感点，Sam那个小混蛋明显也很了解怎么用两根手指头，只是乳头就能把Dean搞的兴奋又激动。

Dean呼呼的喘着气，试图缓解一波波涌上的燥热，正当他开口准备继续那个，今天你他妈抽什么风的问题时，Sam像是能接收读取Dean的脑电波，俯过身来用嘴唇含住Dean的，把他将吐未吐的话吞进肚子里，一只手沿着腰线，沿着那些紧实有力的男性肌肉，摸进裤子。

 

Dean觉得Sam长了一双魔术师的手，毕竟他的弟弟在13岁的时候真的一度拥有过魔术纸牌和蠢蠢的魔术棒，这大概就能解释为什么Sam的大手能如此灵活的在Dean的阴茎上玩出这么多让人想要尖叫出声的花样。

Sam并没有直接将Dean的裤子褪掉，只是伸进裤腰在窄窄的空间里揉捏Dean的阴茎和下面的阴囊，用他魔术般的手指。Dean的阴茎在Sam的手指和牛仔裤的压力下勃起着，前端渗出透明粘稠的前液，粘的内裤里到处都是。Sam的手沾上粘液，涂满Dean的阴茎，液体随着摩擦发出的水声，轻微但足以让Dean血脉偾张。

 

从未感到如此想要让Sam将自己扒光，Dean在自己的阴茎一次又一次委屈充血的擦过牛仔裤粗糙的布面时想。充血的阴茎敏感非常，他现在只想Sam把他扒光痛痛快快的来个手活，当然，再加个口活更好。

Sam没有停止亲吻，比起他的手正在做的事，他的嘴显得纯洁又深情。他吻着Dean的脖颈，一路到耳朵背后，吸允着那里柔嫩的皮肤。含着Dean的耳垂，用牙齿磨咬，向耳道里轻喷着热气，激的Dean身体猛的向上弹起，握着阴茎的手又同时带着力量捻过铃口。牛仔裤窄小的空间里，Sam能感到Dean滚烫的体温和掌下愈加湿滑的身体，愈加迷失，愈加放荡，只为他。

而Dean的阴茎已经被压制的发痛，他揪住Sam的头发，想让这个小混蛋体恤一下他哥的困境，可Dean的嘴又一次被Sam堵上了，且不论现在他的精力大半都放在感知裤子里那乱七八糟的一团，就算开口Dean发现自己也只能模糊的发出放荡的呻吟。

 

幸好在Dean射出来之前Sam褪下了他的裤子，否则在射在内裤里对一个硬汉来说实在是一件难受又丢脸的事。

Dean的阴茎在裤子被褪下来的一刻，急不可耐的，直挺挺的弹在了Sam的手臂上，Sam拇指拂过Dean的唇，“想要我吸你吗？”操，这还用问，你哥什么时候拒绝过你那迷人的嘴巴了？

“快点。”Dean喘着粗气说，下身突然暴露在空气中让他的血管收缩，产生一种撩人的骚痒感，光是脑子里闪过Sam温暖湿润的口腔，就让Dean忍不住呻吟出声。

“Absolutely.”Sam笑着，吻了一下他的嘴唇，舌头滑过喉结，滑过胸膛，滑过他紧实的小腹和那些深深浅浅的伤疤，毫不犹豫的将Dean整根吞下。

“噢天......操！”Dean感觉脑子里像炸开了烟花，眼前闪过短暂的白光。果然无论做过多少次，Sam的嘴巴永远比印象中美妙。

Sam专心吞吐着Dean的性器，在Dean的角度只能看见他柔顺的深棕色短发，随着口腔滑动的动作上下律动。

Sam的唾液让Dean的性器看起来水亮诱人，粉色的柱体因为兴奋透着暗红。Sam沿着柱体舔舐，试图照顾到每一寸敏感的皮肤，以及下面的两颗阴囊。

Dean看着，几乎是无法自主移开视线，这画面太火辣，太淫靡，自己性器的颜色与Sam的嘴唇，借着窗外的光，哦，天，Dean穷尽克制力不让自己射出来。

而Sam的聪明脑瓜似乎总能捕捉到Dean的想法，他抬起头，一边为Dean口活一边看着Dean的眼睛，双颊凹陷，刘海粘在前额，吞吐，吞吐。

Dean咒骂一声，射精的感觉越来越强烈，他听见Sam沙哑的声音，“来吧，Dean，射给我，想要你。”他们总是这样无时无刻的渴望着对方，渴望着身体，激情，陪伴，生命，和难以言喻的爱。

Dean在Sam的一个吸允下射的一塌糊涂，最要命的是Sam的嘴巴全然接受了Dean射出的精液，并继续用舌头刮蹭着铃口，试图收集每一滴关于Dean的东西。这让Dean在射完后依旧兴奋的在Sam口中戳刺着。

 

“你的嘴真是天杀的棒，Sammy.”Dean满足的舔舔嘴唇，而后接受了Sam带着自己体液味道的吻。

“我想该换我了”Sam含着Dean那丰盈饱满的下唇喃喃道，“你该看看自己有多美，天，让人疯狂，狠狠的干你。”

“你哪次没有狠狠干我。”Dean反驳，将Sam按倒躺在床上。

让Dean不爽的是，自己已经赤条条的被干射了一回，可Sam还好好的穿着他的内裤。尽管裤子上的小帐篷已让人无法忽视。Dean觉得一把这层布去掉，那玩意说不定会弹在他脸上。

 

嗯，不得不说，这是个正确的猜测。Sam的阴茎颜色比Dean的深，当然也更加粗长，虽然在Sam完全成熟前Dean一直不肯承认，但事实是他弟的确有一根傲人的阴茎，无论从尺寸还是形状。当然现在从温度上来说可能也要略胜一筹，毕竟Dean的脸颊清楚的感觉到了那根玩意弹在自己脸上时的滚烫。

Dean总是在做爱的时回想起小时候，想他的Sammy还抱在怀里，软乎乎一团，捏他的脸也只会抗议的挥挥手，不象现在，你说一个丁点大的小娃长到这么巨大也是件神奇的事。眼前这个小巨人，一只大手就能盖住Dean的脸，一根大屌就能操的Dean像个婊子一样呻吟的要断气。哦，还有，是个控制狂。

Dean的口活技巧多半是从以前上过床的女孩那学来的，他觉得男人应该都一样，在跟弟弟搞在一起之后，Dean一度为自己的技巧引以为豪，直到他发现Sam超强的学习能力和创造力。

 

Sam也爱死了Dean的嘴，那张经常塞满食物的嘴包裹着自己性器的样子简直要让人爆炸。其实Dean的技巧Sam一点都不在乎，只要一进入那该死的让人发狂的嘴，Sam所能想的就只有干进深处，干进他的喉咙，看那两片丰润红艳的嘴唇包裹着自己直到根部。

可他不能，因为Dean的接受能力并没有想象中那么好，当Sam一时失控戳进了稍深处的地方，Dean的喉咙就会发出短促的难受的呜咽，眼角也会被刺激的泛出水花。但这也不妨碍Sam在Dean的嘴里激动的要爆炸，比如现在，在Sam的戳刺中Dean已经没精力关心什么技巧，只是专心接受Sam巨大的偾张就已经很忙了。

“该死的，Dean，你的嘴，太好，我不能......嗯，想要......操你的屁股，胜过你的嘴。”温柔的语调吐出这些淫靡的话，让Dean加快的吞吐的速度，并尽量放松喉咙让Sam能进入的更深。Sam可不想就这样草草的在Dean的嘴里就射出来，于是他不得不揪住Dean的头发，让阴茎稍稍离开那让人发狂的嘴，“嘿，该转场了。”

 

于是Dean顺从的吐出Sam的性器，由着Sam将自己摆成爬跪的姿势。

Dean两只手肘撑着身子，臀尽量翘起，无意识晃动着好像在急不可耐的迎接Sam的进入。Sam喜欢亲吻，这让他能用全身触感神经最发达的部位来感受Dean，感受他的肌理，感受他的颤抖。

Sam吻着Dean的臀瓣，用两只大手揉捏，舌尖轻触着这Dean全身伤痕最少最完整的肌肤，他几乎能感受到Dean心脏的跳动。

Dean只觉得身体里生出一种无法疏解的瘙痒，似乎只有Sam，无法思考，无法感觉，只有Sam，Sam操他。

“干我，Sam，用你的......whatever，只是，该死的......快点”Dean转头看着Sam，眼神相接的一刻Sam想自己是对的，他哥想要他，和自己一样想，一如无数个交缠的夜晚。

但这还不够。

“Okey，乐意效劳！”Sam胸膛贴上Dean的脊背，将他包裹起来，今天他再一次差点失去Dean，再一次。只是无法，无法承受更多，无法再一次，只能像这样尽所能的将Dean包裹起来。

Sam一手扶着性器缓慢地进入，一只为Dean手淫着，以缓解开头的不适。

Dean努力喘息，感到Sam的阴茎正像滚烫的打桩机深入自己的身体，敏感的肉壁能分辨出Sam突起的青筋，刮擦着妙不可言的地方让Dean抖的更厉害。

几乎是在埋入的那一刻Sam就开始了大力抽插，皮肉拍打的声音响亮的回荡在昏暗的旅店里，夹杂着Dean浓稠黏腻的呻吟，包裹着Sam，令他更加激动的撞击着身下的躯体。

 

似乎除了呻吟别无他法，语不成句，句不成章，只有最原始的单音节，配合着身后的律动。

Sam几乎是全进全出，阴茎偶尔掉出甬道，空气猛的灌入让Dean的穴口激烈收缩，肠壁娇艳的粉红色清晰可见，让Sam的气血更加冲上大脑，再次捅入那个无论如何探索都似乎远远不够的洞口。

Dean全身的皮肤都泛起了红色，一如Sam，相互汲取温度，相互传递颤抖，灼烧着，交缠着，带着潜意识里关于失去与珍爱衍生出的厚重渴望，带着牺牲与成全的隐隐疲惫，心照不宣，只是放肆着随欲望的潮涌翻滚，愈加迷恋，愈加沦陷。

 

“哦操......Sammy......更多......给我.”Dean只觉得肠壁快要燃烧起来，Sam的巨大，Sam的跳动砰砰砰直往脑子里撞，撞的他只想要更多，没有底，也不管能不能承受。

“我操到你舒服的地方了吗？嗯？”Sam更加专注的碾压Dean那个甜美惊人的点，Dean被快感冲击的手臂再也支撑不住，额头抵上床单，无法回答，只是无法吞咽的呻吟中夹杂着深深浅浅的“Sammy，Sammy”

这个姿势使Dean的臀抬的更高，Sam几乎可以垂直得进入Dean，重力做帮凶，使性器探的更深，深的像是要把胃都挤在一起，像是要深入灵魂，触摸那些被包裹在坚硬外壳中的东西。

 

他们只是无法，无法停止热辣的情话，无法不呼喊最方的名字，无法，无法冲破这滚烫的空气，无法停止思念，无法放开交缠的手。

那就该死的这样吧，就这样吧，我们一直在妥协，所以这一次也不例外的就接受这样的生活吧，就让我们放肆的偷偷放弃一次挣扎吧，就偷偷的放弃所有该有的不该有的沉重的悲伤的苦涩的见鬼的责任，就这样无法下去吧。

 

Dean在射出来的时候感到Sam明显因为自己括约肌生理性收缩而近乎野蛮的加快抽动，而后终于叹息着射在了自己的身体里。

 

他们相互拥抱着倒在一起，Sam不知道是否已经过了零点，不管怎样他们在醒来的时候都会迎来一个任何表白与爱都没理由被拒绝的日子。

情人，嘿，一个多么恣意的名词。

 


	2. Chapter 2

标题：《无法》

作者：黄鱼

分级：NC-17

配对：Sam×Dean

 

 

 

 

/2/

 

节日从来都不是温彻斯特家擅长的项目，比如那些冗长繁复的习俗、精致费心的祝愿和最无法正常驾驭的温情时刻。他们在这天通常会和一堆盐块、枪支、符咒和乱七八糟的尸体在一起，又或者被绑在哪个潮湿阴暗的地下室，这几年也许还可能在天堂或地狱。

如果运气好的话，两人在驶过洲际公路时会将车停在路边，面朝着山或者茫茫无际的原野，靠在Impala上喝点冰啤酒。Sam通常会是那个记得各种奇怪节日的人，于是他们会在太阳即将升起或者落山的时候碰一杯，沉默着迎接或目送一个节日随着翻滚着流彩的云远走。

在这种几乎万年不变对节日的淡漠中，同样不变的是他们会在夜幕降临或干脆在白天，在车里，在旅店，在任何在整个人都昏沉燃烧着的时刻，以节日的名义来一场火辣撩人的性爱。

比如现在。

 

Dean的身体已经对Sam产生了生理性应激反射，比如Sam吻他时会自觉的打开口腔放松舌头，比如Sam的大手摸进衣服里时乳头会挺立泛红，再比如，Sam的大家伙围着Dean打转时，Dean的小屁股会像个欲求不满的婊子似的一收一缩。这当然不是Dean的本意，但作为一个硬汉，Dean觉得自己能屈能伸，所以他不会为自己身体的反应难为情，反而喜欢在Sam快要爆炸的时刻好死不死的做点小动作，然后被Sam激动地压着快操进床里的时候眼角飙着泪花，唔哝着已经哑掉的呻吟看起来诱人又可怜。

看起来像是糟糕恶劣的play。

 

Dean喜欢情人节，酒吧里总会有小妞打着节日的旗号等待一个与陌生人颠倒晨昏的夜晚，Dean喜欢，但决不承认某一部分的自己确实感到了寂寞。两个人在床上做爱却明知再次醒来时不再有任何关联。

什么？寂寞？哦不，Dean Winchester绝不会像他那个唧唧的弟弟样有这种水汪汪的成分。

于是Dean专注的作乐，对，专注，好像一不小心就会想起那个呆在旅店里不知是查着资料还是看着电视还是已经睡了的弟弟。那时的Dean似乎还没意识到，在女孩的床上需要专注才能不想自己的弟弟是件多诡异的事。

当然他现在在床上可以尽情想着他弟，且只能想他弟，不管之前Dean怎么嘲笑情色小说里那种，一边干着还一边想着对方的桥段多假，但这种事的确会发生，比如Dean身体吞着Sam，脑子还填满着Sam模糊的、清晰的、海水涨潮般汹涌而来的画面。

像个纯情处男。呸。

 

他俩今天早上做了单简单的挖坟撒盐点火的活，中午开着车穿越一个洲去吃Dean最喜欢的那家芝士汉堡。Sam抱怨说情人节应该吃点好的，于是Dean体贴的又叫了份摇摇沙拉。

Dean把一口溢满着沙拉酱的汉堡送进嘴里，两人的腿在桌子底下时不时碰在一起，Dean伸出舌头舔舔可能沾在嘴角的酱，他知道Sam在看他，一定，空气中那种荷尔蒙气息都快要将Dean浸透了。

两个人带着心照不宣的欲望做了许多事，比如在酒吧赢了台球，然后在角落里带着混合酒精的味道亲吻。比如开车经过加油站，Sam去买啤酒，给Dean带了个樱桃味的派。再比如走进汽车旅店，Dean在服务员暧昧的眼神中爽快的要了间大床房。

 

整个世界都在昏沉燃烧着，一切细枝末节暴露在空气中发出轻微爆裂的噼啪声。

像浸透海水又在火上炙烤，皮肤凝结出粗粝的盐粒，无法辨认是谁的耳语夹杂着湿咸，无法想起是谁开始的亲吻，无法阻止彼此蒸发的汗水。

一切都应当归咎于天花板上那块巨大的玻璃镜面。

Dean与Sam靠着坐在沙发上，电视机里放着Dean最爱的老电影，旖旎的背景音乐沾上镜子，让人的视线暧昧不清，Dean稍稍一睁眼便看见一个毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在自己的脖颈里亲吻。

那个一般情况下无法看见的背后世界暴露无遗。Dean能看见Sam脖颈后侧爆出的青筋，宽阔的后背，衬衫T恤也无法掩盖的肌肉线条和一对颇负女人赞誉的翘臀。

这让Dean感觉自己已经硬了很久。

 

“Dean，你闻起来就像一块奶油派。”Sam笑着，温热的气流喷在颈窝让Dean感觉发痒。

“你看起来像一只大型犬。”Dean为自己的比喻满意的挑挑眉毛，他弟就是一只喜欢扑在人身上的伴侣宠物，还喜欢用舌头在自己身上舔来舔去。

他俩的杜松子酒喝了一半，杯子里还剩一些，Sam满意的结束了这个亲吻后为两人又倒满。

Sam喜欢看Dean的嘴里含着东西，不管是瓶嘴还是派还是什么火热坚硬的东西，那两片东西总是湿润的包裹着，泛着女孩一样的粉红色，激动起来还会浮上艳红。

 

Dean看着Sam将视线不自然的从自己嘴上移开，感到好笑，明明什么羞耻的动作都作过，什么下流的情话都讲过，他弟还是会像个处男似的掩饰自己正在用眼神操他哥。

于是Dean转身跨坐在Sam腿上，几乎是一瞬间便感受到了隔着两层布料也穿透力惊人的热度，Dean向前挤了挤，自己也差不多，他俩总能保持奇异的同步，像是什么连体婴才有的心电感应。

Dean喜欢这个体位，这让他感到自己拥有更多主动权，虽然有时只是已经累的浑身发软被Sam不知疲倦的上下操弄。

Sam动动屁股让两个已经硬邦邦的东西相互摩擦着，“情人节快乐，Dean，我猜你会得到一个很棒的节日礼物。”

Dean将手搭在Sam紧实的肩膀上，“是吗，我想我的礼物会比你的更迷人。”

“很期待，想要说说你的计划吗，因为我可是打算用我的老二好好的干你，让你看着镜子里的自己有多美，让人想发疯似的干你。”Sam在Dean的耳边轻轻说着，语调缓慢温柔，像是包裹着绸缎的锋刃，让Dean隐隐感觉到自己的灵魂将被毫不留情的割裂刺穿。

“哈，猛男，那就让我看看你的本事。”

 

一切都像是命中注定好的，这种隐隐的，挥之不去又在时间的打磨中变得无足轻重的背德感，夹杂着他们近乎本能的撕扯对方的衣服，虔诚又神圣的亲吻，沉溺又火热的抚摸，从头到脚，从里到外，从皮肤表面到灵魂深处。

他们握着彼此，将自己最脆弱的部分展示给对方，和着那些伤疤和粗糙的岁月纹理，无法停止喘息和呢喃的情话。所有的技巧都是激情的附加品，他们只是无法更了解对方的身体，让每一次触摸都恰到好处。

Dena有时会惊奇于两人之间性事的和谐，也许骨子里就流淌着同一股血脉，一旦打破了精神束缚，一切都会变的美妙且顺理成章。

 

Sam的大手将两人的性器叠放在一起上下撸动，Dean忍不住摆动着腰肢迎合Sam的手，头抵上Sam的额头，感到汗湿的发底下跳动的筋脉，有力，充满生气。

他们不时交换着吻，吞咽着彼此深深浅浅的呻吟，相互交叠的性器被前段渗出的液体打湿，在旅店泛黄的灯光下闪闪发亮。

脑子里像有一个烟火秀，眼前的片段在脑海里重塑、旋转、爆裂，战栗的快感从抵在一起的部位一波波向头脚涌去，每个细胞都滚烫。

Dean摆动着臀部用力在Sam手里贴着Sam的阴茎抽插几下，使劲吸着鼻子射了出来，张大嘴却只能发出断断续续的声音。双眼紧闭，让人想吻开眼皮看看下面湿漉漉的绿色眼睛。

该死的漂亮。Sam不禁嫉妒从前还有许多女孩见过Dean高潮时这幅性感撩人的表情，还有其他人品尝过其中滋味。

Sam轻轻揪住Dean的头发，上下抚摸着背部，在Dean的耳边用一种低沉的，充满沙哑欲望的声音说，“嘿，回过神了吗，这里还有支项目没解决呢。”说着用还硬挺着的性器顶顶Dean的小腹。

Dean在高潮的余韵中放纵了片刻，随后意识到自己又一次先Sam射了出来，哦操，这可比在床上被操的说不出话来的丢人。

不愿承认自己老了的Dean调动语言细胞，满眼风情，“那给剩下的小兄弟来个口活怎么样？”该死，Dean知道Sam对这种眼角上挑，微咪着眼睑的神态毫无防备之力，这让Sam几乎是抖着尾音将性器送入了Dean的口中。

“哦，Dean，你棒极了”Sam浑身的皮肤都在发烫，全部感官都在专注描绘着Dean口腔的温暖、湿润、黏滑，比那见鬼的天堂美好。

Dean放松着喉咙试图让Sam更深的进入，却在性器抵上的时候反射性的发出吞咽动作，Sam被收缩的肌肉夹的一个激灵，无法言传的刺激让Sam更加快速的在Dean口中戳刺着。

Dean的老二在这水声与呻吟混杂的高热里再次微微抬起头，像个婊子似的给别人口的自己兴奋不已。

Sam有力地五指插进Dean深棕色的短发中，有些用力的拉扯着射了出来。高潮的眩晕让人无法正确组织语句，只能模糊的叫着Dean，Dean，Dean。

 

射过的Sam几乎没有软下来，这让Dean感到有些嫉妒，虽然觉得自己还年轻，但Sam那种射过一次依旧激动地像超人样的精力依旧让人不甘。

但Dean现在有些无暇顾及这些事情。

Sam魔术师般的大手适时魔术般变出了润滑剂，Sam坚持这项工作，虽然无数次的开拓让Dean已经能快速适应，并且在刺激上对的点时，会自己分泌出一些润滑的肠液。Dean起初并不知道这些，是Sam一次一边用手指扩张自己，一边用那种让人发疯的沙哑声音说，“Dean，你真该看看自己，看看这张迷人的嘴，感觉到了吗，它牢牢吸着我的手指，如此......如此紧，还在躺着汁水，淫荡极了，让人想要尖叫。”

性爱会激发他弟的下流人格，Dean发现了，并且该死的有些喜欢。

 

Sam的大手骨节分明，修长有力，指腹有常年握枪磨出的茧，触摸上敏感的内壁，粗糙又滑腻，狂暴又温柔。并且总能快速又准确的找到那个甜美惊人的点。

润滑剂刚刚推入的时候有些凉，让Dean不自觉得收缩后穴，仿佛连手指都难再插入分寸。

但事实上这地方能吞入的东西比Sam想象的要多，比如一根阴茎再多加一根手指。连Dean都仰头不可思议的睁大着眼睛。好吧，也可能是因为太多而无法承受的刺激。

Sam耐心按压着肠壁，浅浅抽动着让润滑剂在里面融匀变暖。Dean的肠道温暖紧致，比女人的更加绵密敏感，Sam慢慢进入第二根手指，脑子里跳出的全是埋在其中近乎失控的快感，下腹涌过一阵热流，让人想要立刻马上操进这诱惑非常的地方。

Dean额头抵在沙发上，后穴清楚的描摹出Sam骨节的形状，当Sam猝不及防的开始在前列腺那点快速按压时，Dean像条旱地的鱼，整个身体无法控制地向上猛然跃起。同时伴随着的还有什么声音，Dean听见，黏腻响亮，缠在脖颈，让人呼吸困难。Dean自己的声音。

 

“啊——S......Sam，你......我不能——”Dean颤抖的组织着语言，但显然力不从心，他只想让Sam该死的手指停下，换上他的老二，让他饱满，被夯实。

令人欣慰的是Sam读懂了Dean的意思，并且从看起来已经准备好了的肠口中抽出了已经进入的三根手指。

好，很好，这让Dean更加无所适从的应对着猛然灌入的空气，和骤然泛滥的酥麻感。

Sam握住Dean的腰，就着这个爬跪的姿势，用身体整个将Dean包裹起来。

“要开始操你了，Dean，想要我吗？”

Dean想一拳挥上他弟的脸，但最终却只能用软绵绵的调子恶狠狠的说，“操，快点......快点把你的大家伙干进来！”

 

像是积蓄已久无法疏解的渴求。

Sam直感到充上脑的血流让眼前都闪出了白光。

 

 

 

 

\- tbc -

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

《无法》原本是想情人节档一发就完了，可后来发现自己还蛮喜欢这种带着很多爱的H，所以以后可能会变成各种带着很多爱各种play的系列……

 

然后这篇是给球球的生贺，祝贺傻球奔三！今后开心产文，变的像我一样机智，嗯，就酱！


End file.
